


A Lesson in Patience

by Grapeofwrath



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapeofwrath/pseuds/Grapeofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend is aware that many women look at her man. Behind closed doors,he makes her know that she is the only one that he wants,and the only one he will ever need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me in real life DO NOT READ THIS OKAY. AVERT YOUR SWEET INNOCENT EYES. Thank you :D

"Your boyfriend is so sweet."

 

The group of women I've been showing around this open house all agree about Tom. They are circled around me like a scandalous gossip group,their giggles falling just below a whisper as they eye fuck my boyfriend from a distance. I don't blame them for looking at him like a juicy steak. I am used to it by now. If that curly blonde hair,innocent blue-green eyes,and puppy dog smile do not hook you from the beginning,his thoughtfulness,and full round ass will surely get you in the end. He knows the affect he has on women,I assure you. All he has to do is make eye contact so you feel important,present a bouquet of flowers to each middle-aged spinster,kiss a hand,or two,and all the girls are putty in his hands.

 

I'll let you in on a little secret. Tom does these things to tease me. I am not much for jealousy and I am not possessive of my man.He's been trying for quite some time to get me to react to his flirting but he hasn't won the game yet. This frustrates him,makes him push a little harder. I will admit that every time his long,tapered fingers caress someone else's bare skin,I wince a little. Those fingers are mine. Those lips he bites to get my attention? Yeah,they are mine too.

 

"He is,isn't he?" I say,giving him my best glare. Tom smiles his 'Who,me?' smile and nonchalantly strides over to us.

 

"Ladies" he says. He turns to me,smirks and adds, "Any takers?"

 

One women openly fans herself. A few of them laugh,their eyes shamelessly running the length of his lanky body in appreciation. I often wonder what women like this are thinking about. Do they imagine grabbing onto his ass and pulling him deeper inside of them? Do they want to take their turns with him? There are some women that are considering the home and not my sneaky little devil of a boyfriend. Either way,his eyes are trained only on me, with a smile that knows he is getting under my skin.

 

I feel heat rising to my cheeks at his blatant flirting. He wraps two arms around a woman on either side of him. He is laughing,loving being the center of attention. He will compliment the panties right off of them. It isn't until I catch one of their hands sliding down his back and curving over his ass that I call an end to the charades. I bid them goodbye and shut the door right in their horny little faces,tongues wagging,and all.

 

" It's not fair what you do to them" I say,leaning against the door.

 

"It's not fair what you to do me" he growls.

 

 

The heat covers my whole body like a warm blanket of sin. The hairs on the my arms stand to attention as he walks towards me with a swagger worthy of a King. I feel him on my skin and he hasn't even touched me yet. The feeling goes straight down past the pit of my stomach and settles right on my sweet spot. My nerves are shot,my breathing hitched. I want to say that it's not fair what he's done to me but I will lose that game too. I always lose myself in him.

 

"Doesn't it feel better just to give in?" he asks as if reading my mind. He sinks down to his knees in front of me and presses his head against my abdomen. His hands cup my bottom. His fingers slide underneath the band of my underwear,threatening to yank them down. He rest his chins on me and looks up. "Don't you want to play with me?"

 

I can feel my body shivering beneath his touch and I am sure he can feel the YES vibrating from my skin. I crouch down to his level. It's ironic that I am kneeling for him,my own little God of Mischief. Although I feel silly, we are in an empty house with no audience ,and I am performing for no one but him. Tom get's off of his knees and looks down upon me. There is sweetness in his eyes even as the rest of his body becomes unfamiliar to me.

 

 

"Stand up" he snaps,his voice sounding cold.There is still a faint grin on his lips and a playful eyebrow is raised as if daring me not to obey. I am not quick enough.He slips two fingers underneath my chin and strokes the soft skin.It makes my nipples harden instantly. His whole hand grips my jaw and brings me to my feet slowly. It isn't enough to hurt me but it is enough to make me come on command.

 

I can barely contain my excitement as he takes my hand and whisks me off to a part of the house where prying eyes cannot see us. He bounds up the steps like a puppy and i know he is just as excited and turned on as I am. When we stop in front of the master suite,his animated face falls back into being stoic.

 

"Wait here" he says,letting my hand drop. I stand for a good five minutes staring at a white door. If he's trying to tantalize me ,it's working. I'm impatient and waiting will just make it harder not to maul him as soon as I lay eyes on him.

 

 

"Come in" I hear him say . I hover with my hand above the doorknob. I'm not really sure what I am getting myself into but whatever it is,I am craving it. "I won't tell you twice"

 

 

I open the door and there is Tom sitting on the edge of a model bed stripped of sheets and my inhibitions. He is shirtless and his jeans are unbuttoned. His hard on is pressed against the denim,stretching,and pulling the fabric. I can't tear my eyes away.

 

"Closer" he commands. I obey. I stop inches from him,my eyes never leaving his erection." Good girl. Now look at me"

 

 

My eyes ease up to his. It's difficult to keep looking into them as I hear his zipper slide down. Each new click of the teeth is just as torturous as the last. I can only imagine what it looks like.I imagine him slowly taking out his cock and pumping his fist up and down the shaft. I lick my lips as I picture the way he strokes it,his pink head blushing from the contact.

 

 

"Be with me" Tom says. "Be with me.Right here. Right now."

 

 

Tom closes his eyes and moans. His lips part and his tongue pokes out from behind his teeth. I shoot a quick glance at him masturbating,while I can,and realize that his hand is not on his cock and his cock is still resting inside of his jeans.

 

What.The.Fuck.

 

 

It takes a minute for me to realize that I have been imagining him pumping his hard dick only because he wanted me to. It takes me another minute to notice that Tom has stopped acting and is staring directly at me. His mouth is set in a grim line,his head is cocked to the side,and he seems in deep thought.

 

 

"You didn't think this was about my pleasure,did you?" he asks. He stands up and walks over to me. "No,baby. This is all about yours. I want to make you come. Now,remove your dress."

 

 

My fingers clumsily fumble for the hem of my dress but his fingers beat me to it. With a smug look on his handsome face,he plays with the hem,his fingers ever so gently brushing against my clit as he does so. My knees are wobbly but I stand still. I won't let him see me break.

 

"Beg me" he whispers into my hair. The hotness from his breath makes the hair stick to my neck. Tom is so close to me that I can smell the other women on him.It drives me crazy.

 

 

"Please" I beg softly. My eyes roll back in my head as his tongue glides up my neck.

 

 

"Please..what?" he asks.

 

 

Please..Tom?"

 

 

"Wrong" he says. Tom pulls away so abruptly that I am left clutching dead air. "Now,what can I do to punish you?"

 

 

Tom brings his fingers up to his lips and runs them across. His tongue jets out from between his teeth,and he bites down hard on his lip. The look on my face is one of lust and it amuses him to know how much all of this is affecting me. I always get what I want and to not be able to have him,to touch him,well,that can make a girl go even crazier.

 

 

"Sit on the bed. Now. I won't tell you again"

 

 

I oblige. He comes over and kicks my legs farther apart. Tom get's down on his knees and slips a finger beneath my panties. I am so wet that it makes him giggle,makes his face look like the usual happy-go-lucky Tom again if just for a moment. "You're easier to break than I previously thought" he said. "All I have to do is look at you and you're fucked,figuratively..let's get to work on literally. Lean back and open wider for me,darling."

 

 

He slaps my thigh. I lean back on my elbows and open as wide as I can. Tom hikes up the dress to my waist slowly,his mouth nipping my skin.

 

 

"I want you to keep your eyes on me. Okay? If you look away,I will stop. Don't test me" he said.

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

"Yes..what?"

 

 

"Yes,Sir."

 

 

Tom smiles lasciviously. I am not ready for what happens next. I don't expect him to put his wet mouth against my panties,his tongue working my clit through the cotton. There is a barrier and yet I feel him perfectly,his skilled tongue teasing the nerve endings. I let my head hang back before I remember that he will stop. I look at him quickly. His eyes connect with me as I am about to come...and then he stops anyway.

 

 

"A lesson in patience,perhaps" he says.

 

 

"You fucker!"

 

 

"Easy now" he says,rolling my panties down my legs.

 

 

"Yes,Sir" I say,letting myself fall back onto the bed. I take a breather before I hoist myself back onto my elbows. He waits for me,his face blank,his fingers drumming on the mattress. "Sorry,Sir"

 

 

"Don't apologize. You're going to need your strength anyhow"

 

 

Tom doesn't give much warning before he is back at it again:Licking,sucking,and in some cases,biting. I look at him the entire time,my hips bucking up and down as wave after wave of pleasure overcomes me. Again,he stops before I can properly come. I slam my fists into the mattress before I feel this odd sensation on my clit. Tom is blowing on it with the lightest pressure. I'm getting worked up again but it isn't pushing me far enough. It is like I am in a dimension akin to hell where I can't get a release. My whole body aches. Tom stops blowing. He slides one long finger into me and crooks it so it hits my G-spot.

 

 

" _Come"_ he says,his voice breaking. He doesn't even finish the word before my walls contract,and I am spilling over his fingers,my screams echoing around us. "I think you deserve a present. What do you want?"

 

 

"You" I tell him breathlessly.

 

 

"You..what?"

 

 

"Just You" I say through gritted teeth.

 

 

Tom climbs onto the bed. He swings his leg over so that he is straddling me. His hand clasps the back of my neck.He brings my lips up to his and let's me probe my tongue inside of his mouth. My fingers run through his hair,pulling.and tugging. My fingernails scratch down his chest.He stops my hands as they fall to his waistband.

 

 

"Please,Sir" I beg,licking my lips.

 

 

"Would it please you?"

 

 

"Yes,Sir" I pout

 

 

Tom get's off of me.He lifts himself off of the bed,grabs a hold of my ankles,and pulls me to the edge of the bed. It knocks the breath straight out of me.

 

 

"Stand" he says.

 

 

"Yes,Sir."

 

 

He takes my face in his hands, and pulls me in for a kiss that makes me dizzy. His other hand guides my own down to his hardness. I rub him,feeling him grow even more solid.

 

 

"Do you see what you do to me?" he whispers into my mouth.

 

 

"No,Sir" I say. "But do you want to see what I'm going to do to you?"

 

 

I drop down to my knees. His mouth hangs open,his hand still where my face once was. Tom looks down.His breathing is getting thicker and thicker. I reach into his pants and pull all of him out. I waste no time in putting him into my mouth as far as he can go. He tastes amazing. I bob up and down,working my hands into it,getting into a rhythm that won't make him explode like an excited boy. I let my tongue slide down to his balls,and I cup them as I go back up his shaft.

 

 

"Jesus" he moans,tangling his fingers in my hair. "I can't take it anymore"

 

 

Tom pulls me out of his mouth. His hands grip underneath my armpits and he pulls me to my feet. The muscles in his arms are throbbing,the veins popping out . I long to lick his biceps and break the skin with my teeth. I long to drag my teeth down his throat and taste what he can't take.

 

 

"Take me" I say. It's quiet and when I don't think he hears me,I feel his back stiffen,his eyes grow wider.

 

 

"Arms up" he says impatiently.Again I am not quick enough so he rips the fabric into shreds like it's nothing.

 

 

"Sir" I say,unsnapping my bra off and throwing it across the room.

 

 

Tom lifts me up from under my ass and into his arms. I wrap my legs tightly around him as he places us onto the bed. His one arm leans against the wall as the other guides is hard cock into me. He looks animalistic and raw as he pounds into me.The mattress smacks against the wall with each thrust. He fills me up with a fullness that makes my body ache for more every time he leaves. I need him deeper and deeper and deeper still.

 

 

"Hands above your head" he says but I don't listen. I can't stop touching him,letting my fingers feel his hard muscles shiver beneath my touch. Tom grabs my wrists and slams them into the wall with his. We both come so quickly and in sync. While Tom is at his weakest,I overpower his tall frame and flip him onto his back. I pin his hands above his head. I know he can easily swat me away but he is too into me to do anything but let me go as I please.

 

 

"Slow" I tell him sternly. I calmly grind into him,arching my back,and pushing forward. I let go of his hands to steady myself on his thighs. I feel his hands all over me:rubbing my breasts,thumbing my clit,and finally settling on grabbing my hips.

 

"Faster" Tom moans

 

 

"No,Sir" I say,riding him even slower.

 

 

Tom leans up so that I am sitting on his lap. His lips are on my collarbone,his tongue lapping up the beads of sweat. I continue grinding into him. I hold onto his shoulders,and scratch my nails down his back as I fuck him as hard as I can. We are so close that I can feel his heart hammering in his chest.Our bodies are completely entwined as one. He puts his fingers in my mouth so that I can taste myself on them. It is in this moment that I don't know where one of us ends and the other begins.

 

 

We walk out of that house as different people than when we walked in.Arm in arm we take one last look behind us. We are both unable to contain the feelings of bliss. I don't know who will move in to that house,but whomever they are,I hope they one day feel us within the walls,and in the cracks in the floorboards.


End file.
